gatefandomcom-20200214-history
Assassination Attempt on Noriko Mochizuki
Prelude Three years prior to the JSDF's arrival, the Empire attacked the Warrior Bunny Tribes in the Empire-Warrior Bunny War, which ended when Tyuule surrendered herself to Imperial Prince Zorzal El Caesar, agreeing to become his sex slave in exchange for sparing the lives of her people. Zorzal, however, betrayed his promise and had most of Tyuule's people enslaved or murdered. Delilah was one of the few to escape, killing a guard and fleeing until she was taken in by the Formal Clan to serve as a servant up to the present day. Shortly after the Battle of Italica, Delilah was sent to act as a spy at the newly built JSDF base at Alnus. Once there, Delilah began working as a waitress in a restaurant and bar built to serve the burgeoning JSDF community. Shortly after the Liberation of Noriko Mochizuki and Zorzal's other slaves, Tyuule sent a forged letter to Delilah using a stolen Clan Formal seal provided by Bartholomew. It contained an order to assassinate Noriko Mochizuki, hoping to reignite the war between the Empire and Japan. Due to the clan seal and helping her through her time of need, Delilah accepted the assignment. Attempt Delilah met Noriko outside the JSDF hospital in Alnus. Delilah was taken aback to discover that Noriko, who was severely traumatized by her rape and torture by the hands of Zorzal El Caesar was more than willing to die and in no way resisted the assassination attempt ever since she realized that her family members were likely dead during the Battle of Ginza. Delilah was caught off guard by Noriko's willingness to die, as the Warrior Bunny never met someone who would embrace death openly, even admitting that she had no idea how to kill while making it "painless", but appeared to be startled when Noriko said that she was like Tyuule. Before she could make the killing blow, Akira Yanagida to stumbled onto the scene. The uninvited arrival forced Delilah to try to eliminate Yanigida, who drew his sidearm in response but missed the first few shots due to Delilah's superhuman speed. The shots caused additional JSDF members to converge on their location. Delilah managed to thrust her blade into the side of his abdomen when she closed in on him. While the blade was lodged inside him, Yanagida took the chance to shoot Delilah at point blank range before the both of them gave in to their wounds and lost consciousness. The JSDF quickly put the two in intensive care to stabilize their wounds, and both survived. Myuute Luna Sires heard of the incident and ran to the restaurant where Delilah worked at and informed the staff of the events. Aftermath Following the assassination attempt, the JSDF immediately launched an investigation into Delilah. They started at the restaurant she worked in, and learned from head chef Gaston that he was aware that she was a spy, and had asked her to stop but did not go any further. Gaston and his staff were nervous that they would be banished for harboring a criminal, but were relieved when they were told there would be no consequences for them as they were not directly involved in the attack. They then investigated the apartment that Delilah lived in and found what appeared to be an altar or ritual on the floor. Further investigation revealed a letter with Clan Formal's seal, and thus they visited Italica. Upon arriving, the JSDF questioned Kaine, who revealed that she had sent Delilah to spy on the JSDF at Alnus, but never gave her the order to assassinate someone. However, as the seal was obtained from someone of high ranking in the house, suspicion soon fell onto Bartholomew, who also had access to the clan seal. Bartholomew was thrown into the dungeon cells and interrogated by the demi-human maids and Kaine, where he denied their accusations. However, thanks to fingerprint technology by the JSDF, he was quickly found out and confessed to the crime. But the culprit behind the plot had been long gone. Deducing that the culprit was someone who wanted to disrupt the peace negotiations between Japan and the Empire, as the entire assassination attempt was meant to frame Piña, Zorzal became the prime suspect and the JSDF wanted to send a spy to infiltrate and monitor Zorzal's movements. Out of sheer coincidence and luck, Hitoshi Furuta was hired by Zorzal to be his personal chef and he became the eyes and ears JSDF sorely needed in the time of crisis. Delilah and Yanagida recovered from their injuries, though Yanagida would take longer to recover and began dating each other. Delilah also learned of the fabricated order and killed Bartholomew for taking advantage of her. Gallery tumblr_o1qn3gnfNW1u0tkulo1_r1_500.gif|Yaginada shot Deliah multiple times in the hip. Category:Events